Rakshasa
The enchanted sword, Rakshasa is a katana with the ability to throw fire hot enough to incinerate a person with a swing of its blade. 'The Dragon' One thousand years ago, a dragon named Rakshasa lived in Southern Sirrion. This dragon had the ability to shape-shift, allowing it to change its form at will. Rakshasa's favorite trick was to shift its own vital organs inside its body, making it extremely difficult to hit them. Rakshasa was extremely prideful, believing most creatures to be beneath its notice. It spent much of its time laying waste to human villages, believing humanity to be the most arrogant of all living species. Sometimes it would merely burn them from the sky, other times it would take the form of a human and slaughter people with its own hands. One day, a Ko-Sai of the Crystal Water Clan sought the dragon out, claimed to be a representative of humanity, and challenged the dragon to a duel of swords. Rakshasa agreed, far too prideful to turn down a direct challenge. It assumed the form of a human and wielded a katana, same as the Ko-Sai. The battle between the two is said to have lasted days, though as with all fables the truth will never truly be known. Despite its immense power, Rakshasa was somewhat limited in its human form, and the Ko-Sai was a far more accomplished swordsman. The battle was a stalemate: though the Ko-Sai was able to injure the dragon repeatedly, Rakshasa was able to heal itself as well as keep its internal organs from being harmed. Towards the end of the battle, the Ko-Sai was extremely fatigued. Seeing no other option, he used his last resort: speaking a magic incantation, he activated the latent spell within an amulet that hung from his neck. He had gained the amulet from a mage days before he challenged Rakshasa. The Ko-Sai held the amulet out and shielded his eyes, and the amulet erupted in a blinding flash so bright that even the dragon was momentarily stunned. The Ko-Sai leapt forward, thrusting his katana into the dragon's heart which, due to the distraction, was not shifted out of the way. Knowing itself to be dying, Rakshasa yielded. With the last of its strength, the dragon told the Ko-Sai, "It is only right that you should gain my power, having slain me." Instead of dying, Rakshasa shifted one final time, taking the form of a katana and sealing its soul within. The Ko-Sai claimed Rakshasa, which turned out to be the dragon's final curse towards humanity. ''Rakshasa's'' Curse The Ko-Sai that killed Rakshasa continued his life as a Ko-Sai and became far more powerful with his new sword than he ever was before. The more he used Rakshasa's fire magic, the more he wanted to use it. The dragon's soul whispered to his subconscious, telling him to use that power to destroy his foes, and eventually, everyone he came across. It eventually took a legion from the Crystal Water Clan to kill the deranged Ko-Sai. Unfortunately, it was assumed that the Ko-Sai's madness was his own, and nobody connected it with Rakshasa. The blade passed from person to person for a millennium, whispering to each one the curse of the dragon. 'Destruction' Eventually, Rakshasa was claimed by a Ko-Sai of the Silver Bulls named Alaris Septis after he defeated a bandit driven mad by the sword. Having seen the insanity of the mad bandit who had set three villages ablaze with the sword and hearing the whispers for himself, Alaris grew wary of its power and opted only to use it when absolutely necessary. During a bodyguard mission with fellow Ko-Sai Loric Talarius and Duncan Scardale, Alaris was forced to undo the magic inside of Rakshasa, using a magic glove that removed the dragon's soul from the blade. The glove, however, took Alaris' left hand as the price.